Sé que te pongo nervioso
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: ¿Nervios? Para ella significaba mucho más que estar intranquilo, para ella significaba estar al lado de la persona que más quieres, aquella que te hace sentir miles de mariposas. /-¿TK, estás nervioso?/ Era ahora o nunca. One-shot.


**Summary: ¿Nervios? Para ella significaba mucho más que estar intranquilo, para ella significaba estar al lado de la persona que más quieres, aquella que te hace sentir miles de mariposas. /-¿TK, estás nervioso?/ Era ahora o nunca. One-shot. **

**Discalimer: Digimon es propiedad del gran Akiyoshi Hongo, pero he de destacar que este fic es de mi completa propiedad :3**

* * *

SÉ QUE TE PONGO NERVIOSO

**.**

_/One-shot/_

_._

_-¿Por qué?...-_

_El débil susurro llegó a sus oídos, su dulce voz se escuchaba apagada, deprimida, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo que valorase mucho, como si la hubiesen lastimado profundamente. Ella no era de los que expresaban sentimientos fácilmente, ella era fuerte, era fuerte por los demás… pero a su lado no importaba mostrarse como tal, a su lado era la Kari verdadera… a su lado era la Kari débil e indefensa que no temía en mostrar sus sentimientos. _

_-¿Kari? ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-TK, ¿por qué todos sufren? Por qué cuando miras para ambos lados siempre ves personas llorando, sufriendo, sintiendo su corazón romperse, mostrando sonrisas cuando no hacen más que llorar por dentro… No lo soporto-_

_El pequeño de ojos azules se acercó a la pequeña niña de castaños cabellos, la tomó de la mano mostrándole su apoyo. La entendía… la entendía perfectamente y quería mostrarle que no estaba sola, así como muchas veces sus padres y su hermano hacían._

_-Porque eso nos hace fuertes, pero de nosotros depende parar eso y buscar lo agradable de la vida. Además tú sabes que donde hay luz…-_

_-… hay oscuridad.-_

_-Mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que sea feliz, que haga lo que yo creo que es lo correcto, que me levante cuantas veces caiga, que si yo quiero ser feliz, podré serlo. Tú también sé feliz Kari. ¡Mostrémosles a los demás que no todo es sufrimiento! –la voz de TK se había escuchado tan motivada, tan… esperanzadora. _

_El rostro de Kari había pasado de uno de tristeza, a uno lleno de alegría, un brillo nunca antes visto en sus ojos se hizo notar. Por eso le gustaba pasar tiempo con TK, porque siempre que le sucedía algo TK estaba allí, ayudándola siempre. _

_-¿Sabes TK? Gatomon me ha dicho lo mismo que tú. Gracias por estar a mi lado.-_

_-Yo estoy contigo porque me gusta estar contigo Kari, eres mi mejor amiga.-_

_-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo TK.-_

_Kari se sorprendió al sentirse jalada por su pequeño amigo de rubios cabellos, no hizo más que reír y correr a su lado, la sensación de sentir el viento golpear sus mejillas le fascinaba y sobre todo, sentir la mano de TK sujetando la suya la llenaba de una calidez y seguridad infinita. _

_-Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar así, Kari.-_

_-¿A qué te refieres TK?-_

_-Prométeme que siempre seremos mejores amigos y siempre nos contaremos lo que nos sucede.-_

_Kari le sonrió de manera dulce, le sonrió como solo a él le sonreía. Quizás solo tenía nueve años, quizás solo eran unos niños, pero ella sentía que TK la complementaba, así con esa mirada siempre llena de alegría e inocencia le curaba todas sus heridas, lo quería demasiado, por algo era su mejor amigo._

_-Te lo prometo. Siempre seremos mejores amigos-_

.

/ / /

.

-¡Davis! ¡¿Has visto a TK?!-

Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, mariposas volaban en su interior produciéndole una extraña pero agradaba sensación.

-Creo que está en los vestidores… ¿Kari? ¡Kari!-

No había tiempo que perder, sus mejillas habían tomado un débil color carmesí. Hoy se lo diría.

Y es que ¡estaba harta! Ahora entendía, había logrado descifrar aquel rompecabezas interior… aquel sentimiento de felicidad al estar a su lado era porque lo amaba ¡Lo amaba tanto! Quería reír como tonta, sintió que perdía todos los nervios como si descifrar sus sentimientos le hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Un gran peso de encima.

Era eso o era que el efecto del vaso de alcohol estaba surgiendo efecto. ¡Nah! ¡Seguro no era eso!

-¡Takeru Takaishi!-

El joven de rubios cabellos se sorprendió ante el repentino llamado, giró para encontrarse frente a frente a su mejor amiga.

-¡Kari! –miró desesperado para ambos lados, confirmando que no hubiese nadie más allí.- ¡Pero qué rayos haces aquí! ¡Estás en el vestidor de hombres, si el entrenador te descubre es capaz de mandarte a dirección!- con rapidez cerró la puerta con seguro, evitando que alguien más entre.

-¡Mírame TK! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu mejor amiga!- sus miradas se cruzaron, sin darse cuenta un silencio prolongado se hizo presente entre ambos.- ¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Qué? ¿K-Kari?-

Takeru tragó en seco. Y es que… ¿cómo no ponerse nervioso cuando… cuando la persona que más quieres te acorrala contra la pared?

-¿Estas ebria? K-Kari tú nunca tomas, ambos sabemos lo que te produce.- Kari había empezado a hacer círculos con su dedo en el muy bien formado torso de él.

¡Estaba harta! ¡Harta de ser solo la mejor amiga!

¡Harta de reprimir tanto tiempo sus sentimientos!

¡Harta de conformarse con sus cálidas sonrisas! ¡Quería más!

Quería que él sintiera aquellos nervios que el causaba en ella cada vez que hablaban y compartían sonrisas, quería que él lo sintiera. Porque para ella, ponerse nervioso era más que un simple estado de intranquilidad… estar nervioso significaba estar con la persona que más quieres y ella quería ponerle nervioso.

¡Oh! ¡Era cierto que quizás no estaba en todos sus cabales, pero a quién le importa! ¡Ese era el pequeño empujoncito que necesitaba! Y es por eso que allí estaba, rompiendo aquella promesa que se había hecho con él cuando ambos eran tan solo unos niños.

¿Quieres poner nervioso a un Takaishi? Bien, solo tienes que seguir tres pasos.

_Paso Nª01: _Tómalo con fuerza de la camiseta provocando que este te vea directamente a los ojos.

_Paso Nº02: _Párate de puntillas intentando estar lo más próxima a su sexy rostro.

_Paso Nº03: _Bésalo como tantas veces quisiste hacerlo, es una sensación increíble cabe destacar.

¿Siempre se empieza por algo, no?

Quizás Takeru esté sonrojado –_adorable- _y probablemente empiece a balbucear palabras sin ningún sentido.

-K-K-K-Ka-ri-

Pero lo hecho, hecho está, ya vas un paso por delante, _Takeru dejará de verte como la mejor amiga, ¡vaya que sí! _Objetivo alcanzado.

Luego de la declaración inminente de guerra, llega el procesamiento de información del otro bando –que en este caso sería Takeru- porque, ahora que había juntado sus labios con los suyos, ahora que había cumplido uno de sus más grandes deseos, quería volver a repetir el platillo especial. _Y Takeru es un platillo delicioso. _

-No sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando ese beso TK…-

-K-Kari, yo… -

El alcohol te da fuerzas que antes creías inexistentes, un vaso es suficiente para darte el valor que tanto necesitabas. TK tendría que ir acostumbrándose, porque si de algo estaba segura era que volvería a saborear esos labios.

_Sé que te pongo nervioso, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, solo necesitábamos un empujoncito. _

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que Hikari Yagami sería la que dé el primer paso? Nadie. Ni siquiera Tai, que acababa de abrir la puerta de par en par y que justo antes de entrar había logrado escuchar las recientes palabras de ella.

-Hermano…-

Necesitaba liberar su frustración, no todos los días uno se entera que su pequeña hermana está enamorada. Necesitaba asesinar a alguien. Y siendo que adoraba a su hermana menor, el blanco perfecto sería la única persona restante, Takeru Takaishi, además de que este tiene gran parte de la culpa, después de todo, su linda hermanita lo amaba a él.

-Takaishi, prepárate.-

-¡¿Y-Yo?! ¡¿Y ahora que se supone que he hecho?! ¿T-Tai? ¡Tai espera!-

-¡Hermano, no lo lastimes!

A partir de ese día, Taichi Yagami se propuso hacerle la vida imposible al rubio menor.

No cualquiera sale con su hermana sin salir ileso. _La guerra había sido declarada. _

.

Fin

.

/ / /

.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Bueno, este no es el fic dulzón del que hablé en mi fic "¡No soy un pervertido!", es que necesitaba escribir este fic, no me sentiría bien conmigo misma si no lo publicaba.**

**Bueno, en mi otro fic le di más protagonismo a TK… bueno, en este intenté darle más protagonismo a Kari y no tengo nada contra Tai pero ¡admítanlo! ¡A qué Tai queda como un lindo hermano mayor celoso! :3 **

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Me hizo muy feliz que les haya gustado mi anterior one-shot. **

**¡No olviden dejar review por favor! ¡No hay nada que me haga más feliz! ¡Los quiero! **

**Gaby **


End file.
